


Coastal Flowers

by violetambree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coastal town, F/F, Florist AU, Fluff, Human AU, One-Sided Crush, Romance, Short & Sweet, Vacation, oblivious amelia...., ooc??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetambree/pseuds/violetambree
Summary: Amelia and Leia decide to take a trip to the coast to celebrate Amelia's promotion, a break from the bustle of city life. Leia hopes to work up the courage to confess her true feelings, but finds there is someone else that has eyes for her.Note: Nyo Lithuania's name is Leia :)
Relationships: America/Lithuania (Hetalia), Female America/Female Lithuania (Hetalia), Female Lithuania/Female Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Greymouth Harbor

“Leia I don’t think we’ll ever get there,” Amelia complained loudly as she watched the drowsy scenery pass by, her short blonde hair curling from the growing humidity.

“We’ve only got another two hours,” Leia assured her best friend and coworker while driving on a nearly empty highway. With a dramatic groan, Amelia slouched further into the passenger seat, the seatbelt straining to hold her in place. Leia smiled to herself, amused at Amelia’s impatience.

Gentle raindrops fell upon the windshield of their silver car as a local talk show murmured on the radio, lulling Amelia into yet another restless nap. Leia had been looking forward to this trip since the day they’d planned it together, but of course, she wouldn’t tell Amelia that. They’d planned to go on a road trip after Amelia’s promotion, but it took another couple weeks for the two of them to get the same consecutive days off. She was beyond happy to see Amelia doing well, despite the promotion being minor. Leia herself had risen to one of the top spots of the company in only a few short years. Amelia wasn’t entirely sure why Leia was so supportive of her promotion but was just as happy to take a trip to the coast as Leia.

Leia thought it all over each minute that passed as she drove closer to the destination, her subtle smile growing into a full grin as she thought of all the memories they were soon to make. Her heart fluttered just thinking of all the possibilities.

-{❀}-

“Amelia it’s time to wake up, we’re here,” Leia spoke gently as she patted her companion awake. Amelia jolted awake, Leia could almost see the excitement fill her tired body. Unbuckling as fast as humanly possible, Amelia threw open the car door and ran up to the front door of the quaint beach house they’d rented for a few days. Quickly punching in the code, she burst into the living room with a huge grin.

“Leia come on! You’ve got to see this!” Amelia yelled joyfully from the living room. Giving up on unpacking the car, Leia padded up the little stone path, joining Amelia shortly. Leia was taken aback, as it looked much more beautiful than it did on the website. Beach themed paintings decorated the walls, along with seashells and other seaside collectibles. The first room contained the living room, kitchen, and dining room all in one. Soft colored armchairs and sofas filled up the living room, all on top of a fuzzy blue rug. The windows were large and topped with long flowing curtains, likely meant to gaze upon the sea, but all they could see was the other side of the street where another line of houses awaited them. The dining table and wooden chairs were painted a bright white likely many years ago as it was now chipping. Down a hallway, comfortably decorated bedrooms greeted them, along with a blue seaside themed bathroom with soft fluffy rugs.

“Ah this is wonderful,” Leia sighed contently, a tear almost forming in her eye as it was everything she’d wanted and more. Amelia nodded her agreement as she was currently invested in inspecting one of the many shells decorating the wooden coffee table.

“Hey how about I go get some groceries to stock up the kitchen?” Leia offered kindly, having already looked up where the nearest grocer was.

“Can you buy some pastries while you’re out? I’ve been dying to have some from our favorite bakery back in the city ever since we left,” Amelia asked almost begging, despite having only left a day ago. “Oh and I’ll unload the car!” she added in quickly as if almost forgetting it entirely, her mind all over the place.

After tossing Amelia the keys to the car, she set off on her way. Luckily the grocery store was within walking distance, as were most things in the little town they’d chosen to visit. Though it wasn’t only groceries, and apparently pastries now, that she’d planned to pick up. With a smirk on her face, Leia walked on over to the grocery store, her braided hair swaying behind her, knowing something Amelia did not.

Yes, she’d only picked up the bare essentials while she was at the rather small grocery store, but she had a much more important place to visit. Efficiently combing the store for what she needed, Leia was able to leave quickly with only a couple of bags to carry. Instead of heading back to the home she’d rented, Leia took a different route, intending to go somewhere entirely different.

Soon the worn-out sign for the one and only floral shop in town peaked over a row of residential houses. With a determined smile, Leia picked up her pace until she was soon standing in front of the beachfront flower shop. The whole front of the store consisted of large sparkling windows, spanning the whole wall as it showcased numerous flowers bundled into intricate bouquets. Pushing into the small place, Leia was greeted with an overwhelming smell of flowers, which of course was expected, prompting her to sneeze.

“If you’re allergic, you aren’t in the right place,” joked the young woman from behind a counter with random flowers scattered all over it. Leia looked up to find a blonde woman wearing a worn and paint-stained white shirt tucked into a long forest green colored skirt, tucking flowers into a vase.

“I don’t think I am,” Leia laughed as she went over to talk to the woman. Now standing in front of her, yellow-green eyes staring right back at her, she could see a delicate pink flower had been tucked into her hair.

“You must be new around here, what brings you to this little town?” she asked casually as she left her project to sit behind the selling counter on the other end of the shop.

“Just a little break from work, and to be honest, I’ve never been to a coastal place like this,” Leia gestured to the grey skies and cold beach dotted with tall dry grass waiting just outside the window, the plastic bags of groceries rustling as she moved.

“Ah I see, well, welcome to Greymouth Harbor,” the stranger greeted, continuing to explain that the town was no longer a port but rather one in the days of expansion and discovery. Not expecting to find herself in a conversation, Leia simply nodded along. “Anyways, I probably should’ve asked this when you stepped it,” she laughed lightly, “What brings you here, as in the floral shop?”

Leia, not knowing the tiniest bit about flowers, other than the few Amelia adored, tried to roughly explain what she wanted in an arrangement. She’d tried to get Amelia’s favorite flowers discreetly over the past couple weeks, hoping to surprise her. The woman simply listened and smiled as Leia struggled to summon her nonexistent flower knowledge. Finally, the shopkeeper had an idea and disappeared through a doorway leading to another part of the shop. She emerged once more with bundles of the exact flowers she’d asked for, along with some others to compliment them.

Finding a nearby seat, Leia watched as the woman began assembling a work of art, one delicate flower at a time until she soon found herself lost in the movements of her fingers, the practice requiring experience and detail.

“I just realized I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Florentyna, I’ve lived in this little town for almost my entire life,” the no-longer-stranger explained, looking up from the bundle to meet Leia’s darker green eyes. Leia, caught off guard, realized she’d been staring at the poor woman, she only hoped she hadn’t made her uncomfortable.

“I haven’t heard that name before, it suits your profession well, but I’m sure you get that a lot,” Leia scrambled out, embarrassed that she’d been caught staring as a light pink filled her face. Florentyna still looked at Leia, as if expecting something else. “Oh! My name’s Leia, I work in the city and haven’t really left it in all my years,” Leia continued to grow embarrassed as she’d been so nervous she’d forgotten to reply with her own name, throwing in a little added information just as Florentyna had done.

Florentyna smiled widely as she went back to work, finding it quite funny just how flustered Leia had grown in the past minute.

“Haven’t left the city much yeah? Not really one for the outdoors?” Florentyna held the conversation afloat for the two of them while working on a plump bow, as Leia was still struggling to compose herself. 

“It’s not that I don’t like trees, and mountains, and well, beaches too, it’s just I haven’t really thought about them or really had time,” Leia admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. “Education was pretty important to me growing up, and now work takes up my time, but I’d really love to see more of what’s outside the skyscrapers and subways I’m used to,” she continued, rushing to apologize if she’d spoken for too long or rambled in any way. Florentyna dismissed her apology quickly, assuring her she was fine. 

The two went on to talk a bit as Florentyna finished up the little assortment she’d been commissioned to assemble. Leia found that Florentyna was almost her opposite, having grown up in a small town and traveled all up and down the coast.

As Florentyna typed up the total cost she looked up to Leia once more.

“Hey, why don’t I show you around town tomorrow? We don’t really get visitors this time of year and I know this place like the back of my hand,” Florentyna offered with a sudden smile and enthusiasm, her eyes urging Leia to take the offer.

“That would be great, I really don’t know a whole bunch about this place,” Leia smiled, grateful for such an opportunity. Florentyna smirked as if she’d just won something and was basking in the victory, returning to punching in the individual costs.

“Oh and I forgot to add my friend will be tagging along! She’s super sweet and outgoing, I’m sure you’ll love her, as most people do,” Leia added in, curling one of the loose hairs from her braid in her finger. Florentyna faltered, stopping for merely a second, as her victory crumbled around her. She simply smiled and nodded and quickly finished up the receipt, handing it over to Leia once she’d swiped her card and paid.

Making plans to have Leia and her friend meet her here tomorrow, Florentyna handed over her finished product, consisting of a range of flowers with a few roses splashed in here and there, which were specifically requested.

Thanking the lovely floral arranger, Leia strode out of the shop with not only some groceries and a vase of flowers, but also plans for the next day.


	2. (###) ###-####

Florentyna rest her head on her hand as she waited for anyone or anything to come in the doors, boredom searing through her being. The day passed slowly after the new girl, Leia, or rather just a tourist stopped by. She loved talking to the woman, finding her rather intriguing. Her fingers urged to lace flowers into the tight braid that rested on Leia’s shoulder for no other reason than to put flowers in her hair, as she’d done with herself. Luckily, she’d resisted that urge and had kept things mostly professional, as the old woman she called boss often insisted.

Finally the last hour had ended, and the shop was easy to close up for the day. Hopping in the floral shop’s delivery truck, decorated with chipping painted flowers and leaves, Florentyna bumbled home, her commute really only being four minutes.

Locking up the old truck, Florentyna pushed into the small place she called home, only to find her best friend casually laying on the couch.

“Elizabeta!” Florentyna squealed, quickly dropping her belongings to hug her dear friend.

“Hey my little flower girl, what’s been going on?” Elizabeta asked, now standing with her hands on her hips, a smile wide on her face. Her long silky hair fell down around her waist as she pulled out the pins that held it up, as she now approached the kitchen.

“Nothing much has been going on, but I do have plans for tomorrow,” she responded casually as she plopped down on the old couch she bought at the local thrift store. Elizabeta pulled open the pantry door, stealing a spare granola bar, and joined Florentyna on the couch once more.

The two caught up for the next half hour as it’d been three or so months since Elizabeta’s last visit, her traveling job always bringing her back to her home town a couple times a year.

“Do we have a new resident in town? I saw some new girl at the grocery store today,” Elizabeta asked, prepared to show up at this new person’s home with a fresh-baked pie, baking being one of her passions. Knowing exactly this, Florentyna laughed, loving her friend.

“No, just a couple of tourists visiting for a short while, I actually talked to the one you saw today,” Florentyna admitted, getting hungry for dinner.

“Ohhh I see now, is she your plans for tomorrow?” Elizabeta joked around, knowing the full history of Florentyna’s dating record, in which no longer welcomed locals.

“Haha very funny, no actually, she apparently has a friend that’s going to tag along,” Florentyna added begrudgingly, punching Elizabeta lightly in the arm for the jab.

“But she  _ was  _ your plans,” Elizabeta teased, jumping up and running into the kitchen before Florentyna could attack her. Instead, Florentyna just glared at her best friend before getting up to help make dinner. 

Together the two worked in unison, having had a lifetime of experience cooking and working together. The final product was a warm soup with some fresh baked rye bread and garden vegetables. Together they shared a meal full of laughter and fond memories before dozing off for the night.

-{❀}-

Florentyna woke the next day to find Elizabeta already gone, likely working out or catching up with the other friends she had scattered around town. With a quick shower and breakfast, she was out the door by 10 am but ended up running back inside, deciding she needed a better outfit. Ten minutes later, Florentyna stood confidently on her porch, taking in a deep breath of the salty air, before turning around and locking her house for the day. Since it was Saturday, she only needed to work until 2, when she’d made plans to meet with Leila, and apparently her friend too.

While she thought four hours were no big deal, the time seemed to almost double as her anticipation grew to see the tourist again. She thought of where’d she’d show Leila, the natural wonders her town had to offer, as she put bundle after bundle together for the incoming customers. Though her daydreams all turned sour when she recalled Leila’s plus one, who she seemed rather fond of. Florentyna shrugged, figuring she’d at least give it a try.

Finally 2 o’clock arrived and Florentyna found herself cleaning up the shop faster than she ever had all summer. Not too long after she stepped outside the quaint little shop, a car pulled up on the street next to her. Seeing Leila in the front seat, Florentyna waved with a smile, jogging over to her.

“Long time no see!” Florentyna joked, a smile still wide on her face. Leila gave a small laugh and introduced, not only her best friend but also her co-worker, Amelia Jones. Florentyna simply smiled and introduced herself as the odds kept stacking against her.

“Well I think it’s about time we get this tour started, we’re going to be taking my truck, it’s just over here,” Florentyna motioned, leading the way behind the shop. Hopping into the old Ford, the truck rumbled to life as Leila and Amelia squished in the only two remaining seats. “Yeah sorry about that, the truck isn’t really meant for humans, since it’s mainly for the flowers we transport,” she explained, backing out of her employee parking spot.

“I love the design on the truck, it’s super cool how you made it look older,” Amelia added, excitement showing in every word.

“You can thank my boss for that, she painted it herself when she was young, and well she’s quite grey now,” Florentyna responded, only now noticing Leila wasn’t talking anymore.

The three drove all over town, starting with the city hall made to look grand and expensive, in which Florentyna informed them that it’d only been used three times, as the residents preferred the bar for meetings, making Amelia snort as she agreed. They visited the tall cliffs and the sprawling beaches, all in one long day, stopping for lunch at her mother’s bakery. Here Florentyna found Amelia had quite the sweet tooth, whereas Leila ordered a mere scone. 

Florentyna tried to find some romantic connection between the two all day but struggled to find anything. So at the end of the day, when the sun had just begun to sink below the ocean, Florentyna decided to make the smallest of moves.

The three of them stood outside the rental the other two were staying in for their short time in town. Amelia had been pretty excited at the beginning, but her hype cooled down as she grew tired of the endless driving. Though quiet, Leila seemed to enjoy the tour, grateful for it as she thanked Florentyna at every chance she could.

“Thanks for making my day less boring,” Florentyna smiled, the three of them soon to wrap up and return to their own homes. “Hopefully I’ll see you two around, have a great vacation!” she finished, heading back to her truck and opening the creaky door. The other two had already turned toward the door and began unlocking it as Florentyna just remembered something she’d forgotten.

“Oh and one last thing!” Florentyna blurted out, catching their attention before they disappeared into the home. She ran out of her truck and up the path with a little piece of paper in her hands. “Here’s my number Leila, just in case you need anything during your stay here,” she smiled coyly, disguising her way to get Leila’s number under an offer of help. “Alright, well bye!” she finished, for the second time, running back out to her truck and driving away before Leila could think on it too hard.

-{❀}-

“You’ve got quite the look on your face,” Elizabeta noticed, wondering why exactly Florentyna walked into the house with such a smirk. Not saying anything, Florentyna simply set down her bag and walked into the kitchen. “So raunchy you can’t even talk about it? One lucky woman, you are,” Elizabeta teased, knowing this would make her friend talk. Grabbing a drink from the fridge, Florentyna plopped down on the couch next to her friend, the smile never leaving her face.

“Very funny Elizabeta, but no, nothing really happened,” Florentyna finally spoke, sipping her sparkling water before she could say anymore.

“Oh come one, something had to happen,” Elizabeta dragged on, wanting to hear all about it.

“After the whole day of showing the two around, I achieved one thing.”

“And? What was it?” Elizabeta was on the edge of her seat, waiting and listening. A sudden ding went off from Florentyna’s bag, her smile growing more proud at the second.

“That is what I achieved,” Florentyna answered, going on over to check her phone and bring it back to the couch. “I got Leila’s number,” she grinned proudly as she showed the text from the new number.

“Looks more like you gave her your number, not the other way around,” her friend admitted, joking about her “big achievement.”

“I still got it!” Florentyna huffed, snatching her phone back and taking an angry drink.

“I’m just messing with you, this is the first action you’ve had in years! A single text!” with that Florentyna tackled Elizabeta, the two laughing as Florentyna defended her dry love life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is the first fic I've ever posted, I hope it looks alright haha..! I plan on making this pretty short and sweet, so I hope you enjoy <3


End file.
